Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of Persephone
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: With both the threat of the Dark Signers and Z-One diminished, Team 5D's was ready to finally have a life of peace...however, it wasn't to be. With the threat of a mysterious Dragoness arising, the Signers must once again fight for not only the fate of the world, but all of Time and Space. Their foe...The God of Death himself. Main Pairing: Yusei X Akiza
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Dark Signers Aftermath **

**A/N: This chapter takes place in between the events of Bonds Beyond Time and the start of WRPG. The rest of the story will take place after the events of the series...although with minor changes so the story will flow story follows the spectra series universe, meaning certain OC characters will appear who are from other stories in the series.  
**

**...**

It had been three months since the Dark Singer war, as of now New Domino City and Satellite had fully recovered from the damage of the battle between the Signers and their evil counterparts. The lives of Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinki, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Luna, along with her brave non-signer brother Leo, had been peaceful.

Yusei, Crow and Jack had officially moved into New Domino and had been preparing for the World Riding Grand Prix (AKA: WRGP).

However, little did the group know that even with the battle against their dark counterparts over, that an even greater threat was arising? One far greater than that of all the Earth Bound Immortals combined.

The threat of The God of Death himself was upon them.

"I summon! Dark Paladin of the Arbiter!" The woman yelled as she rode on her predominantly black duel runner, which had emerald green markings and the frame of the duel runner had references to a dragoness.

Her opponent was a well experienced Security Turbo Duelist…at least the security officer thought he was. The woman, whose life points were at an untouched 4000, merely smirked behind her shaded dragon based helmet as she saw her opponent shudder in complete despair.

The security officer's life points were at a mere 200…the duel, which the security officer had engaged after seeing the woman ride passed him, almost hitting a pedestrian, had only lasted three turns of his turns…and he was already backed into a wall.

Almost immediately, the duel turned against him, even when he had the first turn. Somehow…the woman had the ability to make every single card in her deck have the ability to actual damage on the opponent…like the ability of a psychic duelist…however, as each turn went by, the Security felt his life begin to slip, even now he felt too weak to even stay on his duel runner.

On the field was a Alpha The Magnet Warrior in defense mode on the security's side of the field, one face down spell or trap card. On the mysterious woman's side of the field two now sacrificed monsters, a Magician of Black Chaos and a Blue Eyes White Dragon (which greatly shocked the Security to no end…no one had seen a Blue Eyes White dragon played in decades!). The Security could only wonder why the woman would summon by sacrificing two powerful cards such as The Magician of Black Chaos and the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The Security would get his answer in the coming seconds.

Suddenly, in a blast of black flames, a woman in black full body armor appeared from the flames, she wore a white robe like cape and wielded a long pale katana which had a emerald jewel on it's hilt. The woman wore a black dragon like helmet; long silver blond hair flowed through the air as she hovered around her summoner's duel runner.

The Security's eyes widened in horror, seeing the amount of attack and defense points the Dark Paladin of Arbiter had…the attack points were 5500 and the defense points were 4000!

"Now that I've summoned The Dark Paladin of the arbiter!" The woman yelled out over the roar of her duel runner. "Her effect activates!"

"You see my dear," The woman said in a bitter sweet tone which made the Security officer's skin crawl. "Once The Dark Paladin of the Arbiter is summoned to the field by a tribute summon, she is able to automatically make a direct attack!"

"Wait!" The Security screamed, knowing far too well that he had seconds to live.

"In the name of The God of Death!" The woman yelled. "Disappear! INTO OBLIVION!"

The Dark Paladin of The Arbiter flew forward towards Alpha the Magnet warrior, but the Paladin became intangible and flew straight through the Magnet warrior, and for the Security Officer.

"NO!" The officer screamed as the Dark Paladin lashed out with her katana. The last thing the officer ever saw…was bright silver light appearing from the katana.

The woman watched as her monster killed the security officer with one swift strike of her blade, the woman smirked sadistically as her opponents Duel Runner suddenly crashed on the pavement of the Dadelus Bridge. The woman halted her Duel Runner to a stop and looked down at the body of her dead opponent, there was no wound from the blade attack…but that meant little, he was already dead anyways…his soul was her's.

She smirked. She suddenly heard the sound of sirens approaching; most likely the Sector Security Forces had heard the commotion of her duel with the pathetic excuse of an officer.

The woman revved the engine of her Duel Runner, and rode off towards the recovering Domino City. She smirked as she rode off. The duel satisfied her lust briefly…but she had more important opponents to face…The legendary Signers and their Signer Dragon pets.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arbiter: Part I

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

**A/N: This chapter takes place an hour after the prologue. Also, just so you know, I'm not that good with writing out duels. So please bare with me. Thank you, enjoy.**

**...**

The world shook violently bellow Yusei. The buildings of New Domino toppled over due to the sheer force as the earth shook. People screamed in terror as they ran for cover as the buildings came down…but not all of them were fortunate. Lightning crackled through the sky, lighting up the darkened sky.

Standing above the devastation, was Yusei. He stood on what looked like a dueling platform that would've been used before the mass produced Kiba corps duel discs were used…though this one looked ancient and made of stone. It hovered hundreds of feet in the air. In Yusei's left hand were five crystal chips like items that were in an octagon shape with different designs on them. On the playing field, where the trap and spell cards would normally go, he had one space covered and one monster space filled in. On the field hovered a warrior in dragon's armor that resembled Yusei's ace card, the Stardust Dragon.

His opponent…a silver blond haired woman with unnaturally pale skin, she was wearing a black ceremonial robe with a silver dragon insignia on the back of the robe. Her eyes flashed a deep blood crimson red. She had four trap and spell 'chip' spaces covered and had three monsters on the field. The three monsters looked like the demonic versions of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Slowly, the woman twirled a strand of her silver blond hair with her index finger.

Yusei clinched his teeth.

"I won't let you win…" Yusei said his breathing growing weak from exhaustion.

The woman chuckled. "I'm afraid you already have."

Yusei slowly reached for his pile of crystal chips…but he felt his body grow weak.

"Go on, draw your next crystal!" The woman taunted.

The king of duelists struggled to reach for his next crystal…but suddenly, Yusei slumped forward onto the table…his body reaching it's limit from the stressful battle. But he still reached for the crystals, which were in the same position like where the rest of a deck would go.

_'Come on…' _Yusei thought angrily. _'Just…one…more…'_

The woman laughed loudly at her struggling opponent.

"You…" She began. "The leader of the signers…can't even last long in the original Shadow Games! Pharaoh Atem and Yugi Muto lasted longer than you could!"

Yusei ignored the woman, still reaching for the next crystal. Yusei felt his hand reach for the cold touched crystal…but suddenly…Yusei felt his strength give out…Yusei dropped the crystal and now lay helplessly on his side of the dueling field. The woman laughed loudly.

"WEAKLING!" She laughed. "Now! Watch as your entire world crumbles…and watch helplessly as the one you love so dearly is killed!"

_'No…' _Yusei thought to himself…struggling to regain as much strength as he could. But it was useless…

Suddenly…the sky broke apart, revealing a portal of darkness. Suddenly, several tentacles came through the portal…and slowly began to descend on the city. The last thing Yusei heard before falling into unconsciousness…was Akiza's scream.

…..

"NO!" Yusei yelled, waking up in cold sweat.

Yusei sat in front of his computer inside the garage of his, Crow and Jack's apartment. Yusei looked around quickly at the garage, seeing only his, Crow and Jack's duel runners...Yusei sighed when he realized that it was only a dream.

Yusei leaned forward on his desk, running his hands through his hair telling himself repeatedly the dream wasn't real…it couldn't be real.

Realizing that a nice calming ride on his Duel Runner would calm his mind, he shut off his computer off and went over to his crimson colored duel runner and wheeled it out of the garage. When he got out onto the streets, he got on it while putting on his helmet, fired up the engine and drove off into the streets. As Yusei rode through the night, he felt his mind relax…no longer did the dream seem to bother him. He just enjoyed feeling the wind brush passed him and he looked at the dazzling lights of the city as he rode passed.

Eventually, he made it to the Daedulus bridge that connected both Domino and New Domino Cities together. It was hard to believe that after the war with the Dark Singers that the bridge was finished and now both city's could interact…unlike before.

Yusei smiled, feeling that he and the others' work and sacrifice was worth it.

As Yusei rode down the bridge…he heard the sound of a duel runner vastly approaching him from behind. Yusei turned around…and he suddenly felt the blood drain from his face…

Vastly approaching him was a woman in black on a duel runner that resembled a black dragon. In a matter of seconds, she rode next to him and her duel runner easily matched his own duel runner's speed.

Yusei tried to see the woman's face, but her face was being covered by a dragon like helmet with tinted glass in front of her eyes…but briefly…he saw her eyes flash blood crimson. Yusei froze…his mind returning to the dream.

"What do you want!" Yusei yelled harshly.

The woman smirked.

"A duel! To duel the famous Yusei Fudo! Savior of Domino City! And slayer of the Dark Signers!" The woman said…her voice matching the woman's voice from his dream, the same bitter sweet tone that made his skin crawl.

Suddenly, Yusei's duel runner's screen lit up…and he heard the electronic voice say "Duel Mode Engaged". Then, the road of the Daedulus Bridge began to alter slightly to allow the Turbo duel to commence.

Yusei looked to the woman, who was still smirking at him. Yusei clinched his teeth in anxiety and quickly activated the duel disk on his Duel Runner and engaged the auto pilot.

"Fine!" Yusei yelled. "You've caught me at a bad mood! But I'll duel you!"

The woman smirked and engaged her auto pilot. Yusei saw her duel disk on her runner engage…it resembled a dragon's wing and on the part of the disk that connected the card holder to the rest of the disk was a dragon like paw with silver claws.

"Since you challenged me, I go first!" Yusei said, drawing his first cards and then a sixth one to begin his turn. "I'll start off by special summoning Quick Draw Synchron in defense mode!"

Yusei quickly sent one monster card from his hand to the graveyard, and in a flash of light summoned a monster that wore a poncho and a hat with a feather on it. In both it's hands were two pistols.

(Quick Draw Synchron: Level 5, Attack: 700, **Defense: 1400**)

"Next," Yusei continued. "I normal summon speed warrior in defense mode!"

In another flash of light, a warrior in silver armor appeared, he rolled down the road with a pair of jet like roller skates and appeared next to Quick Draw Synchron.

"Now! I sacrifice both my Quick Draw Synchron and my Speed Warrior to Synchro summon; Nitro warrior!" Yusei called out.

Suddenly, Quick Draw Synchron vanished in a flash of light and became three emerald green rings, the rings surrounded Speed Warrior and in a flash of light, a giant green muscular warrior with two horns appeared next to Yusei.

(Nitro Warrior: Level 7, **Attack: 2800, **Defense: 1800)

"Since I took the first turn, I wont attack. But I will put one card face down, and end my turn." Yusei said, placing one card in his trap/spell field and ending his turn.

The woman smirked and drew her first card.

"Hmm…synchro summoned a powerful monster on your first turn huh?" The woman said while chuckling. "Looks like the King of Duelists is on edge." She taunted. "You have nothing to fear about me my dear…"

She smirked however as she looked at her cards. "Except for this card!" She said. "I play the Speed Spell card; Dragon's Temple!"

Suddenly, her two speed counters vanished as she played her card.

"You see, this card is a very special card to me…since it shows how inferior we humans are…you see, this card allows me to sacrifice my life points in order to normal summon a level six or higher monster in my hand…of course unless the card has an effect that keeps me from summoning it until the conditions are met…but you see…I plan on summoning a personal favorite of mine." The woman smirked. "I sacrifice 2000 life points to summon Oculos! The Dragon of Death!"

In a flash of silver light came a dragon with grey scales. Over his body were pieces of platinum colored armor. His eye's irises were yellow while his pupils were crimson red.

(Oculos: the Dragon of Death: Level 7, **Attack: 3000, **Defense: 2500)

"Since I've special summoned him, I can activate an effect!" The woman said. "His special effect allows me to choose whatever card is on the field, and destroy it instantly! Say good bye to your Nitro Warrior, Fudo!"

Suddenly, Oculos' eyes flashed an unnatural yellow, and suddenly the area around Nitro Warrior turned black and white…and Nitro Warrior vanished in a flash of light, his body breaking to pieces.

Yusei starred in shock at what just happened.

"Well…you're lucky actually," The woman said. "Since he used that effect on the turn he was summoned, he is unable to attack this turn…" The woman looked up at her monster. "Good work…"

The dragon nodded.

Yusei quickly drew his next card…but took time to check his situation…this woman…was going to be a touch opponent, he knew that. The monster she had on the field out powered even his Stardust dragon in strength…but he had a plan to deal with the dragon on the field…but it required Stardust. He only hopped he could get his ace dragon on the field.

But little did Yusei know…that his opponent had already planned this duel out from the very beginning…

_'He thinks he stands a chance?' _The Woman thought, looking at her cards in her hand…already she knew Yusei's strategy…he was stressed and was flawed…like all mortals who were under stress.

She would wait, and then summon _it_…then the duel would already be hers. All she had to do now, was wait and drag the duel out. And then…Yusei Fudo's soul would be hers.

**To Be continued…**

**…**

**A/N: Just wanted to start the duel off for this chapter, and give a hint to who Yusei is facing.**

**Also, I give credit to my friend Native Avenger for allowing me to use his Spyro OC Oculos as a card…there is a reason why The woman seems to hold this card dear. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragon-Goddess of Death

**Chapter 2: The Dragon-Goddess of The Underworld**

**A/N: I'd like to give credit to Count Morningstar for writing an outline for me for Yusei and mysterious woman's duel, since I'm not very good with writing duels, but with his help I was able to write the chapter. **

**...**

Yusei and the mysterious woman rode down the road of the Daedulus bridge, their duel continuing. As the two rode on their Duel-Runner's, Yusei eyed the monster on The woman's side of the field.

Oculos…the dragon of Death. It had just destroyed Nitro Warrior with his unique ability…and the woman summoned the dragon, on her first turn! The spell card, Dragon's Sanctuary, allowed her to tribute a certain amount of her life points to normal summon a level six or higher Dragon monster without having to tribute a monster. The card Dragon's Sanctuary would prove to be a problem…but Yusei had other problems to think about, the woman seemed so confident in herself…as if she had a set plan for the entire duel…her confidence wasn't like the Dark Singer's, who were to the point of arrogance, hers was backed up with more than just words.

The woman drew her next card and smirked. She looked up at Yusei.

"Unfortunately, my dear Oculos will not be staying with us," The woman said. "Since the effects of Dragon Sanctuary require me to return Oculos to my hand after two turns, and destroys the Dragon Sanctuary, but at the same time rejuvenating my life points to normal."

Suddenly, Oculos vanished as The woman took his card out of the duel disk and placed the card back in her card holder, but she then reached for another card.

"I now summon! Maiden of The Moonlight in defense mode!" Persephone yelled as she placed the card on her duel disk.

In a burst of light, an elf woman with brown hair appeared. She wore a white dress and she had beautiful white wings.

(Maiden of The Moonlight: Level 4, Attack: 1500, **Defense: 1300)**

"I then place two cards face down…" The woman said, her smirk not wavering. "And end my turn."

Two cards appeared on the field in face down position on the spell/trap part of the field.

Yusei drew his next card, adding a speed counter to both his and woman's speed count. Yusei quickly placed his card on his duel disk.

"I summoned Speed warrior in attack mode!" Yusei said, in a blast of light, a warrior in grey armor appeared, following his summoner closely on jet propelled "Skates".

(Speed Warrior: Level 2, **Attack: 900, **Defense: 400)

"And since Speed Warrior is in face up attack mode, his attack points double during the battle phase! Which means you say farewell to you Maiden of The Moonlight!" Yusei yelled, irritation and anxiety evident in his voice.

"Now! Speed Warrior! Wipe her off the field!" Yusei ordered, Speed Warrior suddenly sped towards the Maiden and destroyed the monster in one kick, Maiden of The Moonlight shattered into pieces of light, leaving the woman with no monsters on the field.

Speed warrior raced back to his summoner and awaited his summoner's next turn.

The woman smirked and made a fake gasp in horror.

"Oh no!" The woman said dramatically and then laughed. "You destroyed my monster! Oh what ever will I do!" The woman then reached for one of her facedown cards. "Oh! I know! I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, one of the facedown cards flipped up, revealing a trap card. Seconds later, The Miaden of the Moonlight reappeared on the field in attack mode.

Yusei gritted his teeth in irritation. The woman laughed.

"What's wrong king of games? You don't seem to be on your "A" game." She taunted.

"Shut up!" Yusei yelled out.

"Oh you seem so angry…" The woman said laughing. "Did I do anything to you?"

Yusei growled lightly. The woman continued to laugh. Yusei, placing one card facedown, and ended his turn. The woman then drew her next card and then looked up at Yusei.

"I sacrifice the Maiden of The moonlight, to summon The Dark Magician girl!" The woman said as she placed her only monster into the graveyard and placed The Dark Magician Girl card on her duel disk. In a flash of light, The Dark Magician Girl, a girl wearing light blue and pink armor appeared twirling her staff around happily.

(Dark Magician Girl: Level 6, **Attack: 2000, **Defense:1700)

But there was something off about the Dark Magician girl…her face showed joy…but her eyes seemed to deny the fact, almost as though she didn't want to be there. Yusei knew that the Dark Magician Girl card normally appeared cheerful…but why would this one seem…in agony?

The woman then pointed at Yusei, and ordered the apprentice of the famed Dark Magician to attack Speed Warrior. Using her magic, the Dark Magician Girl shot a sphere of pink shadow energy at Speed Warrior, destroying him in one hit.

"I activate Defensive Draw!" Yusei yelled quickly, revealing his facedown card. "This card allows me to take no damage during damage calculation, and allows me to draw one card!"

As the blast of energy destroyed Speed Warrior, Yusei took no damage and drew his next card. Yusei noticed the look in the Dark Magician girl's eyes…she almost seemed…relieved? The woman shrugged.

"Lucky save." The woman said. "I end my turn."

Yusei then drew his next card, and sighed in relief…just the card he needed!

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Yusei said as he placed his monster card on the field.

In a flash of light, a mechanical monster appeared. It was smaller, and wore orange mechanical armor and a machinist's hat.

(Junk Synchron: Level 3, **Attack: 1300, **Defense: 500)

"Since I summoned Junk Synchron to the field." Yusei said. "I can special summon a one level two or lower monster from the graveyard to the field in defense mode, at the cost that it's effect is cancelled."

Soon, Junk Synchron used it's ability to bring back Speed Warrior, and the armored warrior appeared on the field.

"Let me guess," The woman asked. "You intend to summon Junk Warrior don't you? You always use this strategy in your famous duels…are you insulting me with being this predictable?"

Yusei smirked. "Not this time!" He said. "This time, I have another strategy in mind."

Yusei then picked out on card from his hand and said. "I sacrifice Speed Warrior to special summon! Turret Warrior!"

Speed warrior then vanished in a flash of light, and was replaced by a bulky mechanical warrior with several turrets on it's shoulders.

(Turret Warrior: Level 5, Attack: 1200**, Defense: 2000**)

"Now! I tune Junk Synchron and Turret warrior together!" Yusei said, as he did, Junk Synchron disappeared into several rings of light and surrounded Turret Warrior. Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Then, in a brilliant flash of light, one of Yusei's most powerful monsters appeared in the sky above the two duelists. It's scales were predominantly white with silver markings. It had three horns and had golden eyes.

(Stardust dragon: Level 8, **Attack: 2500, **Defense: 2000)

"Now! Stardust! Destroy Dark Magician Girl with cosmic flare!" Yusei yelled as Stardust took in a deep breath and blew out a blast of silver cosmic energy at the Dark Magician girl, causing the said monster to vanish in a flash of light.

The woman smirked as her life points dropped (Unknown Duelist: **4000-3500**)

"Finally…" The woman muttered. _'Now I can prove to master that I am capable.'_

"I activate the trap card Magicians Vengeance!" The woman said as her life points finished dropping. "I can sacrifice one thousand life points to special summon from my hand the Dark Magician! Who is ready to take vengeance on you for destroying his precious student!"

(Unknown Duelist: **3500-2500**)

Soon, in a pillar of dark violet energy, The Dark Magician appeared, the violet armored magician hovered in the air, holding his emerald green mage's staff in both his extended arms.

(The Dark Magician: Level 8, **Attack: 2500, **Defense: 2100)

_'The dark Magician?' _Yusei thought. _"First she summons a powerful dragon…then she summons the Dark Magician Girl…now The Dark Magician…"_ Yusei then placed one card face down and ended his turn, the woman then drew her next card.

"I activate the speed spell-Crystal Rebirth!" The woman said, suddenly five speed counters vanished from her speed counter as she placed the speed spell on her duel disk. "Through the magic of the crystals of The God of Death and The Goddess of Life, I bring back The Dark Magician Girl to the field in attack mode!"

Suddenly, several crystals of light and shadow appeared next to the Dark Magician…and in a flash of light, The Dark Magician Girl reappeared. The Dark Magician Girl looked at her master and waved at him. The Dark Magician merely smiled at his apprentice and nodded. The two then looked at Yusei…with almost pleading eyes.

Yusei noticed their desperate look…it almost looked as though they did not want to fight for this woman…

"But I'm afraid these two pawns have played their parts…" The woman smirked as she held up a card. "For now…this duel is close to it's end! Now! Due to my next card's unique ability and requirements! It requires me to remove from play two Level six or higher monsters in order to Advance Sacrifice summon!"

Suddenly, the two famous magician cards began to be electrified by an unknown dark emerald green energy. The student and master cried in agony. Yusei looked on in horror as the two magicians disintegrated into dark energy. The dark energy flew into the sky, and a dark portal appeared…and a woman in black armor appeared on the field, wielding a twelve foot long pale blade, the woman flew next to her summoner's Duel Runner, looking through her visor, her silver blond hair blowing past her.

"The Dark Paladin of The Arbiter!" The woman yelled.

(The Dark Paladin of The Arbiter: Level 10, **Attack: 4000, **Defense: 4000)

"What the!" Yusei said, shocked. The monster easily out matched his Stardust Dragon in strength! It even had the same amount attack points of Obelisk the Tormenter!

"Since I summoned The Dark Paladin through it's effect!" The woman said. "I can attack you directly!"

Yusei's eyes widened as the woman's monster flew forward, Stardust flew to intercept, but the Paladin phased through the larger monster and headed straight for Yusei!

"I activate Scrap Iron Scare Crow!" Yusei yelled, suddenly, his face down flipped up, revealing a scare crow.

The Dark Paladin of the Arbiter struck out with her blade, but the scare crow took the blow, ending the attack and the card went into face down position. The woman scoffed.

"Hmph! should've expected that!" The woman shrugged. "Oh well, I end my turn…but let's see how lucky you'll be in my next turn!"

Yusei slowly reached for his next card, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head…he felt anxiety rise throughout his body…he couldn't do it…the monster was to strong…even for Stardust…

Yusei closed his eyes. _'I know what will happen if I lose…but…I can't beat her…' _Yusei thought. Slowly, he reached for the top of his deck, ready to forfeit.

….

Akiza laid on her bed...it had been a peaceful few months for her…she'd reconnected with her parents, reentered Duel Academy and was the top of her class and happily enjoyed the time with her Signer allies and friends. But for some reason…tonight, as she got ready for bed, she felt anxious…she almost felt as though…Yusei was in danger.

Akiza slowly looked at her arm that had her signer mark, the front claw of the Crimson Dragon…it wasn't glowing…normally when one of the Signer's were in a duel with a Dark Signer, all of the Signers would know and their marks would glow…but Yusei couldn't have been in a duel with a dark signer…her mark wasn't glowing…but somehow…she felt her crush's anxiety.

Slowly, Akiza stood up and looked out of her bedroom window and looked out at the Daedulus bridge. Slowly she leaned against the window, pushing a strand of her red hair away from her eyes.

"Yusei…" She said quietly.

Suddenly, her mark began to glow…and her mark vanished.

…

In the different parts of New Domino; Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Luna all felt Yusei's anxiety…soon, their marks began to glow, and their marks began to glow as well, and vanished.

…..

Suddenly, Yusei's Signer mark, the Crimson Dragon's head, began to glow brightly. Yusei looked down at his mark as it vanished, and soon the entire mark of the Crimson dragon appeared on his back. Yusei felt the encouragement of his friends come to him…Yusei looked at his deck and smiled. His anxiety began to die down and he felt his confidence come back.

"Alright guys…" Yusei whispered. "Let's do this!"

Yusei then placed his hand on his next card, which soon began to glow crimson, and drew his card. Yusei looked at his card, and smiled lightly…it was Majestic Dragon, the card needed to summon Majestic Star Dragon!

Yusei was about to summon Majestic Dragon…but then realized something, Majestic Star Dragon did not have the attack power to destroy The Dark Paladin…it would be a waste of the Crimson Dragon's power to summon Majestic Star Dragon…he needed to wait.

"I end my turn." Yusei said, confidently though.

The woman smirked. "Oh, realized that Majestic Star Dragon wouldn't have helped you?"

Yusei's eyes widened.

"Oh yes Fudo!" The woman laughed out as she drew her next card. "I know about Majestic Dragon being in your hand, you'll wish you played it…that way you wouldn't have to die as painfully! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, she revealed her face down. Soon, a tornado appeared and flew towards the face down Scrape Iron Scarecrow. But Yusei knew what to do.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability!" Yusei yelled. "By sacrificing him, I can negate the effect of your spell card, and destroy it!"

Suddenly, Stardust appeared in front of the whirlwind and in a flash of light, Stardust and the typhoon were destroyed.

The woman scoffed and smirked. "Nice going…I end my turn."

Yusei drew his card and allowed Stardust to return to the field, via his special ability. Yusei then took a deep breath.

"Here we go…" Yusei whispered. "All or nothing, this one card…please, let this be it!"

Slowly, Yusei prepared to draw his next card…but as Yusei did, his next card began to glow a spectrum of various colors, almost like a spectra…slowly, Yusei drew the glowing card and held it up to look at it…Yusei's eyes widened…surprised and grateful, surprised: Because he'd never seen the card before…it showed an image of a crystal sword with a spectrum aura around it…it was called "The Omega Blade of Spectra"…and he was grateful: Because this was the card he needed!

Yusei looked up at the woman and smirked.

"This ends now!" Yusei yelled. "I summon to the field Majestic Dragon!"

In a flash of crimson light, a small pink dragon appeared on the field.

"Next, I special summon Turbo Booster!" Yusei yelled as he played the card his young friend from Satellite gave him before he made his journey to New Domino City.

In a flash of light, a yellow machine appeared on Yusei's side of the field, holding up two boosters.

"Next! I tune Majestic Dragon to Stardust Dragon and Turbo booster!" Yusei said. Suddenly, Majestic Dragon disappeared into several emerald green rings, and Turbo Booster vanished into several stars and flew into the rings. Stardust flew into the rings and began to glow. "I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!"

In a brilliant flash of light, a new Synchro monster appeared on Yuseir's side of the field, the same dragon that helped him defeat two Earthbound Immortals and destroyed the King of the Neitherworld…Majestic Star Dragon.

Majestic Star Dragon had a brilliant silver bluish body, and almost had a body that was made of crystal. It had four sets of wings and red jewels on it's wing joints. The dragon had slight references to Stardust, showing that the two dragons were connected as Majestic Star Dragon was an upgraded form of Stardust.

The woman laughed. "You summoned a dragon weaker than The Dark Paladin?! You must be desperate!" The woman laughed out loud.

"I'm not finished!" Yusei said. "I sacrifice all of my speed counters in order to use the equip spell! The Omege Blade of Spectra!"

The woman's eyes widened at hearing the name "Spectra".

"Spectra…" The woman growled.

Yusei's speed counters all vanished as he played the equip spell. Soon, a crystal blade appeared before Majestic Star Dragon, and the blade became pure energy, which Majestic Dragon absorbed. Yusei closed his eyes…and felt a surge of energy.

_'Are you worthy?'_ A soft voice of a woman asked in Yusei's head.

_'Yes…' _Yusei answered the voice.

_'Then allow my power to surge through your dragon's body…and vanquish the darkness.'_

Suddenly, Majestic Star Dragon's attack points began to rise. (**Attack: 3800-6800)**

Yusei opened his eyes. "Majestic Star Dragon! Finish this!"

Suddenly, Majestic Star Dragon flew into the air, and the spectra aura surrounded the dragon and became so bright, that everyone in both city's could see the light. The Dark Paladin held up her shield as several bolts of light flew forward at her, and struck her…obliterating her in one hit.

The woman cried out as the light blinded and burned her. **(Unknown Duelist: Lifepoints: 2500-0)**

Yusei pulled to a stop as the woman's duel runner crashed into the side railing, and the woman fell to the pavement in a sickening crash. Yusei quickly got off of his duel runner and raced over to the wounded woman, who was being burned by golden flames.

Yusei bent down, trying to help the woman…but suddenly the woman stood up, shocking Yusei, and grabbed him by his throat and lifted the king of games up easily by his throat. The woman's helmet was off…revealing a her to be pale, she had crimson red eyes that almost seemed…so evil…her hair was long and silver blond…Yusei's eyes widened…this was the same woman from his nightmare!

"You! DIE!" The woman roared.

Yusei struggled to breath, but felt his vision begin to fade…but suddenly, he saw a glow appear from his duel disk from his duel runner…and next thing he knew, a glowing card flew towards him and the Crimson Dragon's mark glowed brightly on his back.

In a brilliant flash of silver and blue light…the woman let go of him and backed away as the light faded. As the light faded, Yusei appeared, but he was now covered in pearl white, silver and dark blue armor with two blue flaps going down belt of his armor. The helmet vastly resembled the head of Stardust. Yusei also wielded a silver shield with a silhouette of Stardust on it and a long silver and blue katana.

Yusei opened his eyes, now glowing gold. Slowly, Yusei drew his katana, he did not know how…but he knew what to do.

The woman backed away and growled.

"This isn't over…" The woman said, as a portal of darkness appeared behind her. "I wont forget this Yusei Fudo…when I return, you, and all of your friends, will die! By my, The Dragon-Goddess Persephone's, hands!"

Slowly, the woman, now identified as Persephone, vanished through the portal. When the portal vanished, the armor on Yusei vanished…he now wore his normal clothing. When the light died down, Yusei looked at the card in his hand…

It showed…him…wearing the same armor he had worn just seconds before. But the title of the card read "Stardust Knight."

Yusei raised an eyebrow and slowly placed the card in his pocket…he didn't know what had happened…he didn't even know if it was real, what happened with the armor, but one thing was for sure…he felt that he couldn't tell anyone…not yet.

Slowly, Yusei walked back to his duel runner, started it up, and rode back to New Domino.

…..

Trudge and Mina were in a mess…they had received reports of the dead Security…and had looked at the recording of his last moments…his duel with the unknown woman…and how he had been killed. There was no information about the woman, no registration, the duel Runner license…she wasn't even from Satellite or any part of the world for that matter!

But one of the Security officers had called Officer Trudge and Mina to his computer…and showed them duel files and recordings…all dating back years ago.

One recording showed the famous King of Games, Yugi Muto himself, dueling a silver blond haired woman in a tournament…the duel post-Battle City…but it was never shown to the public. It showed Yugi summoning all three of his Egyptian God Cards…and the woman seemed to quit the duel when he summoned them.

The next recording was showing a Duel Academy Graduate, Jaden Yuki, dueling a woman with the EXACT same appearance, and cards…but she had not aged…she looked EXACTLY the same. When Jaden summoned his card "Elemental Hero: Divine Neos" the woman quit the duel…for what reasons, they did not know…

Trudge and Mina decided to drop the investigation for now…since they had other problems to deal with, now with a Turbo Duelist known as "Ghost" attacking duelists.

….

**A/N:  
**

**Now, the next chapter will have a major Time skip, taking place after Z-One's defeat. Though with a few changes. **

**And to note: The Omega Blade of Spectra is a card of my creation…lets just say the card will be an important card latter on, along with other cards. Also, Stardust knight…had other cards related to it that the other signers will gain. Trust me, the cards will play an important role in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath of the arc cradle

**Chapter 3: Aftermath of The Arc Cradle **

**A/N: Heads up, I have not seen all of the Arc Cradle and the rest of the final season, so if I make a mistake in terms of the story, please be forgiving and let me know. Also, due to the other signers playing a major role of in the fic, they will not go their separate ways...at least willingly that is.  
**

It had been a month since the defeat of Z-One, and after Yusei had saved Domino and New Domino Cities from oblivion alongside his Signer allies, again.

With the Arc Cradle's destruction, Team 5D's believed for sure that they could live their lives in peace…but although the team had triumphed over all of their enemies and had defeated The Order of Yliaster time and time again, first time defeating Goodwin, and the second time defeating Z-One. Something in the back of Yusei's mind, a memory of a duel he had yet to tell his friends about, made Yusei believe that their battle was not over yet…far from it.

…..

It had been months since Persephone had dueled Yusei Fudo, and lost to the mortal.

To say that Persephone felt humiliated by the loss would be an understatement. To her followers, the hidden Shadow Organization known as The Forsworn, when they heard that their almighty leader had been defeated by Yusei Fudo…the organization was ready to cry out for blood and to eliminate the leader of The Signers and the rest of his friends.

But Persephone was not one to act on impulse…she knew of Yliaster's plans…and she decided that she would not act. She would wait patiently until the fools of Yliaster were defeated, then, only then, would she make her move.

….

**The Realm of The "Underworld":**

Persephone sat atop a tall throne that was made of black marble, the throne almost reached the ceiling, which was hard to tell since the entire room was pitch black, the only source of light coming from a pillar of blood red energy which it's source came from a small red crystal on the ground floor, which shot the pillar of energy up through the center of the room and towards the stain glass ceiling above.

Bellow Persephone's throne, were thirteen thrones that formed a circle, sitting in those thrones were men and women wearing dark claded armor, which covered their bodies from head to toe, their helmets' visors were covered so one could not see their eyes.

These were the Thirteen Knights of The Forsworn. Persephone's most loyal servants. The servants did not speak unless spoken to, they felt no emotion and lived only to serve their mistress until their dying breath. They would be willing to commit atrocities and even genocides in the name of their mistress, all to appease her.

Persephone held a small glass of red wine, which she took a sip from every couple of seconds. Her silver blond hair was undone and hung loosely. She wore a black and emerald green robe with a dragoness insignia on the back of it. Her crimson eyes flashed briefly as she smirked.

"We've waited long enough…" Persephone spoke out to her knights, who bowed their heads in respect for their mistress. "Rex Goodwin failed, Z-One also failed…now, with Yliaster gone, The Forsworn will take up their war with the Signers…just as we did centuries before…The Forsworn, have returned."

…..

Yusei sped passed the stands of the New Domino Stadium, the citizens of New Domino and Domino city cheered Yusei on as he won the duel to defend his title as the King of Games…his opponent had been Hunter Pace trying, once again, to reclaim his title that he had originally lost from Jack Atlas, Yusei's friend and Rival, whom Yusei had won it from.

As Yusei sped across the track, his friends; Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow and, silently, Jack all cheered for him. Yusei smiled lightly, feeling glad that he was dueling not for the sake of the world, but just for fun…or as close to fun as it could be.

Yusei then pulled his Duel runner off the track and into the pits area, and he was greeted by Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow and Jack.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Leo said excitedly to his older brother figure. "You sure showed him!"

Yusei chuckled lightly at the young boy's antics. The duel had been pretty much a one way duel, with Yusei staying ahead the entire duel. To end the duel, he had synchro summoned Turbo Warrior to wipe out the remainder of Pace's life points.

"Hmph," Was Jack's reply, his arms crossed as he had a smirk on his face. "At least you didn't lose to him, that way I don't have to duel him in order to regain _my_ title from you."

Yusei sighed, again, Jack didn't mean that in a hostile way, more to show that he has a resolve to beat Yusei, this time fair and square, and reclaim his former title and glory.

"Keep getting stronger." Was Yusei's only reply. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Okay okay okay." Crow said, breaking up the conversation. "You know what!" Cros said, an idea coming to the orange haired teen's mind. "We've saved the world…"

"Here we go again…" Luna and Jack said at once.

"Well you let me finish!" Crow said, slightly irritated, which earned a laugh from the others. "We've been doing a lot of stuff lately, y'know? The WRPG is over, Z-One got his butt kicked and the Dark Signers are history! We should just take a night and celebrate."

This got a few glances from the other signers. It was true…after the WRPG was over, they hadn't even taken time to relax and actually spend time together as friends.

"Sound like a good idea." Akiza encouraged, smiling at the thought. "What do you have in mind?"

Crow grinned. "There's an awesome club down in the Daimon area…I was thinking maybe we should go there."

"But what about the twins?" Akiza asked, her arms crossed. "I don't think it's a good idea to let them go…I mean it's a bar right?"

"Don't worry, did you really think I'd let kids go to an all adult restaurant? Come on have better faith in me." Crow said. "It's perfectly fine."

"Plus we're old enough to take care of ourselves." Leo said, acting confident. Luna rolled her eyes at her brother…but at the same time she was glad that they could at least go with the rest of their friends.

"Well," Yusei said. "I say we go."

"Then it's decided!" Crow said happily. "Tonight at nine o'clock sharp!"

…..

Colonel Alexander Leonard was a calm man in his late forties; he had been on multiple tours of duty for the U.S. military in the Middle East and was so skilled in military tactics, that he had gotten all of his men out of battle, alive, with a few scratches but nothing fatal.

But he was also a ruthless man, known to harbor great prejudice towards his enemy, whoever they maybe, it didn't matter. This attitude eventually got him dishonorably discharged from the military…to say that Leonard took this hard would be an understatement.

After he was discharged, he and his men, who vowed to follow their leader even when he was discharged, became mercenaries and performed different tasks by whoever paid them the most money. Their common employer, The Forsworn, hired them for Assassination (Political and Domestic). The Organization was completely unknown in terms of their origins and history…not even Parker, the smartest member of the mercenary team, could find any traces on any possible links to the Forsworn's past. But that did not matter to any of them. All that mattered was that they hired them, and paid them large sums of money. What more was there to care about?

As of now, the organization had just contacted the team once again, this time the assignment they were given was an SS-Class, a sign that this one was major priority. Their target was simple and, surprisingly, simple.

Their current assassination target was the famous King of Games himself, and the savior of New Domino and Domino Cities, Yusei Fudo.

...

**A/N: Looks like Persephone REALLY wants Yusei dead now.**


	5. Chapter 4: RAV (Random Acts of Violence)

**Chapter 4: RAV (Random Acts of Violence)**

It was a seemingly peaceful night in New Domino City, which was exactly the way Yusei liked it. For months he and his friends had the burden of saving the world on their shoulders, now with all of that behind them, he was more than happy to enjoy a peaceful evening with his friends.

As of now, Yusei sat in a cab as the driver took to the address of the restaurant that Crow had suggested the group met at to have a relaxing night. Currently, Yusei wore somewhat formal attire, consisting of a neat dark blue jacket, while wearing a black button up shirt underneath with a crimson tie. As the cab made it's way closer to it's destination, Yusei looked out the window, looking out at the lit streets. As he did, Yusei held a single card in between his fingers…a card he'd kept locked away for months.

Yusei slowly held the card up, and looked at it's contents.

"Stardust Knight…" Yusei muttered to himself.

Yusei saw the image of the Stardust Knight, how close his armor resembled Stardust Dragon, and how knight had the same features Yusei had. He remembered his duel against the woman, Persephone, and how when he "Activated" the card, the armor appeared over his body.

Since that night, Yusei kept the card in his room, never once considering using it. But now after everything he'd been through with the others…he wondered why he still had this specific card…

Yusei was pushed out of his thoughts when the taxi arrived at it's destination. Yusei thanked and paid the driver, put the card in his coat pocket, and left the taxi.

…..

_"Target has entered the building sir," _A woman said over a com channel to Leonard.

Leonard was inside his and the rest of his team's "Base", which was a warehouse which was rigged with several military grade security systems and surveillance. Underneath the initial warehouse was a command center of sorts, which Leonard's three tech experts worked while using several Super computers to use while they worked.

Leonard tonight wore his casual "uniform", which consisted of blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a grey denim jacket. Over his left eye was a scar which left the eye badly damaged, one scar he was specifically proud of, it reminded him of a sacrifice he made for one of his men on one of their previous assignments, and it showed that he was willing to do what it took to get his men and women out of the field alive, no matter the cost.

In his hands was a cigar, which he smoked occasionally as he looked at one of the monitors that was showing a live feed from one of his scouts who had positioned herself on one of the buildings that was close to a restaurant that their target, Yusei Fudo, was going to with his other friends. One of his tech experts, a twenty year old man named Parker, said that his friends were Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, fraternal twins named Luna and Leo and finally there was the daughter of a senator, a pretty girl named Akiza. Their employers did not say anything about targeting the rest of his friends, but if they got in the way, they had the orders to kill them, even the twins.

Leonard looked down at Parker, an African American who knew the ins and outs of a computer like the back of his hand.

"Tell Blue team to take out the security, lethal or non-lethal methods do not matter to me, as long as they don't make a big scene, remember, our employers want an entrance." Leonard ordered.

Parker nodded, and relayed the orders.

….

Yusei entered the Restaurant, and was almost immediately overwhelmed by the activity that went on in the restaurant. There was flashing lights up on the ceiling, people dancing in the center of the dance floor. Pretty much the place an explosion of activity…hopefully not everyone was drunk. As Yusei made his way through the crowds, he began to look for any sign of Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna or Akiza. He walked around for about six minutes before he finally saw someone waving at him, Yusei recognized the red haired woman as Akiza.

She was smiling at him and waving him over. Yusei smiled lightly and walked over to the table that Akiza was at. When he finally reached the table…Yusei froze lightly when he noticed just how pretty Akiza looked. She wore a black dress with red markings, and her long red hair was loose and had two small braids.

"Hey!" Akiza said, smiling.

"Hey," Yusei replied as he took a seat at the table next to Akiza. The two were silent briefly, both looking at the activity around them. Yusei then decided to "Break the ice". "So...quite the party huh?"

Akiza nodded. "Yeah…I think I remember hearing about this place from some students at Duel Academy…says it's great, didn't think Crow knew about it."

"We'll…you know Crow." Yusei said jokingly. The two friends laughed lightly…but then fell back into the uneasy silence.

This was a common thing among them, ever since Yusei defeated Z-One…and survived the Arc Cradle, the two had been quiet when they were around each other now a days. For Yusei…he was starting to feel confused about how he felt towards Akiza…whether he wanted to remain friends with her…or pursue something beyond friendship. Little did the King of Games know that Akiza felt the same way…both didn't know how to approach the other.

After a minute of silence, Yusei spoke again. "Seen the others yet?"

Akiza shook her head. "No…got a call from Leo and Luna, they'll be running a little late, while Crow said he was having trouble with his Duel Runner, and Jack was busy picking up Carly."

Yusei raised an eyebrow…all of their friends had something busy going on while he and Akiza arrived at the party before everyone else? Something was up…But he would ask later. Yusei looked out onto the dance floor. He then looked back at Akiza and smiled lightly. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to Akiza and held out his arm.

"Wanna dance?" Yusei asked. Akiza looked up at Yusei, and at his arm, and back at him again, trying her best to hide a blush. But she nodded and locked her arm in his.

The two then walked out onto the dance floor to join the dancing.

….

Three soldiers wearing futuristic armor walked through the back of the building, each of their armor was custom made for their liking, such as how one soldier, a woman, was silver and white and a long blue line running down her left armored arm. The two other men both wore green armor, but one had crimson markings on his, while the other had blue markings. All three wielded fully automatic weaponry. Their helmets completely covered their faces, and had glowing blue lenses which displayed an HUD for them to view.

The commander, the woman, led the other two into the back door. When they entered, they immediately entered through the kitchen, which was filled with chefs, before any of the civilians could react, the soldiers threw canisters into the room, the canisters erupted, releasing knock out gas. When all the workers fell onto the ground unconscious, the soldiers walked through the kitchen, and into the dance room.

…

Both Yusei and Akiza laughed at one another as they danced together. Right now, they were having the time of their lives, just the two of them, no Dark Signers, no "Ghosts", no futuristic robots starting genocide against humanity…just them. They enjoyed it.

However, that was about to end. Suddenly, there was a scream from a woman dancing with her boyfriend on the opposite side of the room. Both Yusei and Akiza spun around, and saw three armed men and a woman walk into the room, raising their assault rifles and firing up at the ceiling. The sound of the gunshots caused everyone to scream and duck down or run.

Yusei and Akiza quickly leapt over a table and ducked behind it as the armored soldiers walked up onto the center of the dance stage, the female soldier looked at the crowd, and yelled through her helmet's comm.

"Hello Bitches and Bastards!" The woman yelled, her accent sounded Irish. "Our band would like to play something for you all! Something we like to call! RAV! RANDOM ACTS OF VIOLENCE!"

One of her partners pulled out a pistol and shot at a light, which was right next to a man and his wife, both ducking for cover as the light exploded.

The woman looked out to the crowd.

"Unless our 'great' hero would like to step out…" The woman said. All three soldiers then gripped their assault rifles. "But we prefer a challenge…hide as much as you'd like! HERO!"

Suddenly, six more soldiers wearing similar armor crashed through the higher windows and landed onto the dance floor, standing alongside their allies and firing their weapons randomly. Civilians now ran in every direction…Yusei realized who they were after…him.

Yusei looked to Akiza.

"Akiza, go, they're after me." Yusei whispered urgently. "Find the others."

"Yus…" Akiza began, but was cut off when Yusei placed a hand over her cheek. Akiza looked into Yusei's determined blue eyes.

"Go, I can deal with them." Yusei said confidently. Akiza nodded, and quickly snuck away. Yusei waited briefly, hearing the footsteps of a soldier approaching the tipped over table he used as cover.

As the footsteps grew closer, Yusei quickly came out from cover, and grabbed the soldier, one of the men who first came in, and pulled him over the table and slammed him onto the ground, and then proceeded to slam the soldier's armored head into the floor until he was knocked unconscious. Yusei quickly grabbed his weapon, a semi-automatic pistol with a fully loaded magazine. Yusei quickly peered over cover, and saw that the soldiers were standing still…looking at their HUD.

"Anthony's pulse confirms he's unconscious…" The leader of the squad said, and then looked to Yusei's area. "Fuck!"

The soldiers saw Yusei hold up the pistol and fire off a few rounds as he darted for more secure cover. He heard one soldier cry out as a bullet struck the soldier in the shoulder. Yusei ducked down behind a tipped over table as a storm of bullets flew passed. Yusei had been through his share of firefights before; growing up in the slums of Satellite gave him experience, since not all the fights in the city were duels…

Yusei quickly made his way towards a back exit. Yusei quickly slammed the door shut and entered an alleyway. Yusei quickly ran down the alleyway, trying to get as much distance as he could from his pursuers. But as he approached the end of the alleyway, a van suddenly drove up and came to a stop in his path. The side door opened, revealing a bulky armored soldier…with a chain gun!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yusei yelled as he ducked behind a dumpster. Yusei quickly took a blind shot, and shot the soldier…he didn't know where he shot the soldier, but he realized that he had most likely delivered a headshot…Yusei quickly climbed up a ladder, making his way up the building, when he reached the ledge of the building, he heard the sound of the soldiers break through the roof door.

Before the soldiers could attempt to take aim, Yusei had already jumped towards another rooftop and evaded his pursuers.

As Yusei leapt from Rooftop to rooftop, he eventually climbed down a fire escape ladder and ended up in another alleyway…Yusei slowly kneeled against a wall…and sighed in relief to catch a breath.

As Yusei lay against the wall…he heard the footsteps of someone in front of him. Yusei suddenly opened his eyes and pulled the trigger on his pistol, the bullet smashed into the chest of the same soldier from the group who was pursuing him. Yusei stood up, and took off the helmet of the soldier, the soldier was a man of Russian descent. Yusei slowly reached into the helmet, and pulled out an ear piece. Yusei slowly slid the ear piece on his ear and listened to the comm chatter.

_"Alice, Ivan's vitals have flat lined." _Yusei heard a man say.

_"Shit," _"Alice" said. _"Boss is going to be pissed, we've lost both Dylan AND Ivan…find that spikey bastard! I don't care how you do it! Make him pay!"_

Yusei slowly put the comm into his pocket and quickly ran down the alley, trying to find the others.

…

"He WHAT!" Leonard yelled over the comm as he slammed his fist on the table of one of the computer consoles. "We lost both Dylan and Ivan, two of our own brothers in arms, to a spike haired brat!"

_"I'm sorry sir…" _Alice, Leonard's trusted lieutenant, said over her comm. _"He's skilled with a gun…we didn't think he'd be this much trouble, we'll track him, and kill him tonight."_

"No…" Leonard said emotionlessly. "He'll be ready for you…right now; find the bodies of your brothers, and we'll give them their final rights…"

_"Yes sir…" _Alice said solemnly over the comm. _"You heard the boss people…get their bodies…"_

Slowly, Leonard shut off his comm and rubbed his temples. If there was one thing his subordinates knew…was that if one of his team were killed by their targets, then he would make sure to make that target's life, their short life for that matter, a living hell…he lost TWO of his men…to a dueling champion…now, this was personal.

….

Yusei quickly opened the door to his apartment, and was quickly greeted by Akiza, Leo, Luna, Crow and Jack.

"YUSEI!" They all yelled in relief. Leo and Luna hugged Yusei.

"We were so worried!" Luna said. "It's all over the news…"

"I'm fine you two…thanks…" Yusei said reassuringly to the twins as he hugged them back. Akiza approached Yusie, and hugged him in relief. Yusei accepted the hug as he felt himself relax.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Crow asked Yusei, as Yusei walked towards one of the couches in the room and sat down, rubbing beads of sweat off of his forehead. "One of the gangs from Satellite wanting revenge maybe?"

Akiza looked at Crow. "They wore military grade armor…to futuristic for a duel gang…and why would they use fully automatic weapons just to kill Yusei?"

Crow nodded. "Good point…" He said as he rubbed his chin. "But still…who are they?"

Yusei slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out the comm. "I don't know," Yusei said as his eyes hardened. "But I got this off of one of the mercenaries…"

Everyone looked at the comm.

"Maybe we could take it to Trudge and Mina." Leo asked. "y'know, maybe Security can help!"

"Bad idea," Jack said as he starred at the comm as Yusei put it on a table as everyone sat down. "Akiza told us they wore high tech armor…Security isn't going to help."

"Then what do we do?" Akiza asked. Crow smirked.

"We hack into their comm feeds." Crow said as he picked up the comm. "Jack, Yusei and I maybe mechanics, but we could proble find out who these idiots are by hacking into their own comm channel…it'll take a day, maybe a week, but we'll find out."

Akiza looked at Yusei, who was leaning forward, his hands clasped together as if he were deep in thought. Slowly, he stood up and looked at the others.

"I need to go to bed…it's been a long night…" He said as he left the room, and made his way to his bedroom, leaving the others in the room…worried about their leader and friend.

...

_"Phase one of my retribution is at hand, Fudo...but can you handle Phase two? The Phase where you lose the rest of your life...Good night, warrior of Spectra"-Persephone._


	6. Chapter 5: Two Choices

**Chapter 5: Two Choices  
**

It was a rainy day in both of the Domino cities, personally for Leonard, he liked the rain. So much you could do. When it was drizzling, you could easily hide behind the wall of the rain and fire a well hidden hand gun and escape without notice, of course if you were skilled for that type of assassination. Plus, the rain would be a good way to cool off, since the last few days in Domino cities were blistering hot.

Leonard sat under a covered café table, taking a drink from a glass of water. Currently, he was waiting for his Forsworn employer to meet him at this very spot at 9:30 A.M. at exactly fifteen seconds…and currently, his employer was thirteen seconds from being late. However, the thought didn't bother the former colonel as he calmly drank his water. Thirteen seconds later, right as a flash of light signified the next strike of lightning, right at 9:30 A.M., directly at the fifteen second, a flash of lightning cracked through the sky, and right when the flash died down, a man in a black hooded rain coat sat directly across from Leonard, his face completely covered, and was in a relaxed position in the chair on the opposite side of the table. In the man's hand, was a glass of red wine.

Leonard smirked as he looked at his cell phone.

"Right on the dot." Leonard said, amused. "You never cease to amaze me."

The hooded man said nothing as he took a sip from his glass and put it on the table. The man leaned forward.

Leonard slowly placed his glass on the table. "You know, back in the military, there was an old saying: 'If you're on time, you're late'…however, with how punctual you are and how ready you seem, I guess that saying doesn't apply to you." Leonard said, trying to lighten the tension between the two men.

The man slowly clasped both of his hands together and Leonard could now see the faint glow of unnatural yellow irises and red slit pupils.

"You realize, My Mistress is not happy that the boy lives?" The man said emotionlessly.

"We…faced complications." Leonard said calmly, mesmerized to the hypnotizing yellow eyes that seemed to glare into his soul.

"That isn't important, my mistress ordered you to kill the young man, and to do so to the letter. However, judging on the news reports, you failed to accomplish your mission, and lost two of your men." The man said, and then chuckled lightly. "You should consider yourself lucky, if my Mistress were here now, your head would lay on this table, severed from your body, the blood gushing out."

Leonard shuddered lightly when the man said those words so…calmly, with a sincere tone.

"However," The man said. "She isn't one to kill someone who she views as useful. And luckily, your usefulness has not expired, and you still have a chance to receive your payment in full."

"Thank you…" Leonard said, gratefully.

Slowly, the man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small USB thumb drive.

"Our scientists have completed the plans; they are ready for your soldiers uses…make it count." The man said coldly as Leonard took the thumb drive.

Leonard looked down at the thumb drive for three seconds, and looked back up at the man right as another bolt of lightning clapped in the sky, but the man had vanished as quickly as he had come. Leonard slowly put the thumb drive in his coat pocket, stood up, pulled his rain coat's hood up, and left the café.

…..

Yusei lay on the bed in his room, looking up at the ceiling, blankly. It had been a night since the attack at the club…and he still hadn't fully recuperated. The fight wasn't what drained him…it was the culminating stress of dueling, saving the world…and now this that was starting to weigh on him.

How much was it just to have a peaceful life?

Yusei did not regret saving the people of both Domino and New Domino city, he doesn't regret the billions of lives he saved from both the Dark Signer and Arc Cradle threats…but there was only so much a man could take…and Yusei was no exception.

Yusei sighed lightly as he rolled to his side and closed his eyes briefly. After five seconds, he began to grow restless and threw off the covers, stood up put on his usual riding gear and left his room.

As he entered the garage, he noticed that Jack, Akiza, Leo and Luna were standing around Crow, who was sitting behind a computer, hacking into the comms of the mercenaries who attacked Yusei the night before. Akiza, Luna and Leo must've stayed over last night…

As the leader of the signers walked down the steps, Akiza was the first to look up, and give him a smile in greeting. Yusei smiled back and walked up to the others.

"Good morning," Akiza said, worriedly. "Sleep well?"

Yusei shook his head, knowing it was no point in denying it.

"No…" Yusei said, the exhaustion evident in his tone.

Akiza walked up to Yusei and wrapped an arm around him as Yusei looked at Crow's monitor, which was covered in various code.

"This is so cool!" Leo said excitedly. "Just like a spy vid!"

Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance at her brother's antics.

"Leo, this is serious." Luna said seriously.

"I know! But you have to admit!" Leo said.

Yusei leaned forward on the table next to Crow.

"Well?" Yusei asked. Crow looked at Yusei and back at the screen.

"Hacking into previous communications, they do a good job at hiding their name and origins…although, I was able to cross reference previous assassinations with any terrorist group who might have the skills to do their jobs…so damn good." Crow said.

"Apparently," Jack said, his voice filled with an impressed tone. "You're the only one to escape their initial plot. Since no one has been able to outstep these guys it seems…which we believe we've found out who these idiots are."

"Who?" Yusei asked. Crow and Jack looked at Yusei, while Akiza and the twins eagerly waited for the two's explanation.

Crow then said three words. "Hell Fire-09."

The blood in Yusei's face ran cold as he heard the name of the mercenary group…

"Hell Fire…" Yusei said, shocked.

"What?" Leo asked, the curiosity getting the best of him. "Who are those guys?"

"Hell Fire-09?" Akiza said. "My father's heard of them…aren't they that mercenary group of former dishonorably discharged soldiers across the world?"

Crow, Jack and Yusei nodded.

"Yeah," Jack said expressionlessly. "If they get hired by an extremely wealthy group, they do not hesitate to kill bystanders just to kill their target…but to get on their hit list…you'd have to do something to really set off the people who hired them."

"Well…" Akiza began, visibly thinking. "Yliaster was the one who manipulated the events with the Dark Signers and the Three pure nobles…could it be them?"

"Doubt it." Crow said. "Yusei proble put an end to those guys when Arc Cradle was destroyed…it has to be someone else who wants Yusei gone…but all of the duel gangs we faced in Satellite wouldn't have the money to hire Hell Fire…"

Luna looked up at her older brother figure, and noticed how Yusei seemed to be thinking. Luna was good at knowing when Yusei had something on his mind, and most likely he was thinking about something that could help them.

"Yusei…" Luna said. "You know something…" Luna continued, worriedly.

Yusei looked down at his little sister figure, and sighed as he closed his eyes, slowly; he reached into his card holder, and pulled out a single card and put it on the desk. The card was Stardust Knight, the group looked at the card, and they'd never seen that card before.

"About a week before I was sent into the past by The Crimson Dragon to battle Paradox alongside Jaden Yuki and Yugi Muto, I was confronted by a woman with silver hair…her skills as a duelist…were most likely greater than Z-One and the Dark Signers combined, her monsters were almost unreal, and even after I dueled her, she tried to break my neck…with inhuman strength." Yusei said, rubbing his eyebrows. "And…then she revealed her name as "Persephone, The Dragon-Goddess of Death and the Underworld"…"

"You mean that Greek goddess, Persephone: wife of Hades?" Luna asked.

Yusei shook his head. "Proble…but I think Persephone is a completely different, and more powerful, being…"

The others were silent. Slowly, Yusei reached for Stardust Knight.

"The only reason I'm alive, is because of this card." Yusei said as he examined the picture. "I don't remember much…but I felt powerful when I 'activated' it."

The others were silent briefly, until they heard the static raise on the computer. Crow spun around in his chair and began to enter commands…but seemed to grow frustrated…and then he froze.

"Ah crap…guys…we have a problem." Crow said as he tapped his mouse repeatedly. "This isn't good…"

"What!?" Everyone asked.

"They know we're hacking their Comm Network!" Crow said.

"Turn it off!" Jack said urgently.

"I'm trying! But this guy is…" Crow paused as soon as a window opened on his screen, and faded male figure could be seen in the chat window, only as a silhouette.

"Fudo." The man said his voice was being blocked by so much static; they couldn't make out who it could be. "You were lucky last night, killing two of my men. But I assure you this, Mr. Fudo that your luck will run out…SOON."

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded.

"Who I am is none of your concern, but what my men and women under my command intend to do to you is what your concern should be." The man threatened. "I offer you two choices: To have a quick bullet to the head, or to watch your entire life crumble beneath your feet. If you do not comply with option one, then option two will automatically begin.

"My men will make your life a living hell, we will make sure that you cannot sleep at night that you grow paranoid and the public begin to see you as nothing more than a lunatic whose let his fame go to his head and destroy everything you achieved from the ground up. We will kill each of the people you love and care about, even the fraternal twins who you willingly put in harm's way for the sake of your 'quests for justice', we will kill each of them at the same time, fitting since they're twins. We will kill your two foster brothers and make sure their deaths are pinned on you…and as for young Miss Izinski…well…I hope that she is willing to be one of my men's personal favorites after we assassinate her parents in cold blood.

"It's your choice Mr. Fudo. Can you live with the blood of your friends on your hands?" The man said emotionlessly, but with an emotionless laugh at the end.

Yusei closed his eyes…he didn't want to put anyone in danger…especially not his friends…he was about to say something, until Jack slammed his fist on the desk.

"Listen up you shadowed freak!" Jack yelled. "You listen here and make sure you take damn good notes! If you think you're just gonna go about and deliver death threats like that and expect us to comply then you're dead wrong. If you plan to make the five of us turn against Yusei just because of your damned threats, then you listen here! Yusei's our friend and, even if I'm reluctant to say this, a damn good leader and the best duelist I've met! We WILL NOT! Turn on him!"

"That's right!" Crow said. "You want to get to Yusei, then you're gonna have to deal with all of us!"

"Count us in!" The twins said together, their resolve as firm as their older friends were.

"Don't expect an easy fight if that's what you're hoping for!" Akiza said. "You mess with one of us, and then you mess with all of us. That's a promise!"

Yusei looked at the others, touched by their words and resolve. He truly had loyal friends. Slowly, Yusei leaned forward on the table and glared at the image of the man.

"If you dare, hurt any of my friends, then you will live to regret it." Yusei said his voice surprisingly cold. "We stand together, and we fight as one. Come what may, then I'm ready. If you want to kill me, do it in broad day light and on my terms."

"We do not have to comply," The man said. "You are not in control."

"Well then," Jack said. "You guys must be scared then, you know Yusei and the rest of us can kick your butts, so you stick to the shadows like the cowards you are."

"Jack's right." Yusei said. "If you're as good as you claim, then meet me at the New Domino City dueling stadium, send a challenger, and face me face to face."

The man seemed to contemplate, most likely amused.

"Very well," The man answered. "We will set up a duel for tomorrow afternoon, three o'clock, and we will duel, obviously your style. But both my duelist and your duel runners will be given a virus on your duel computers, when your life points reach zero…well…let's just say that the Security will have a lot to clean up."

"I accept." Yusei said, his resolve not wavering.

"Good…" The man said. "Farewell…for now."

Suddenly, the monitor of Crow's computer blew up, every covered their eyes as the small explosion kicked up sparks into the air. Crow starred in shock.

"No way…" Crow said, shocked. "My computer was filled with several personally made firewalls…no way he uploaded a virus that quickly."

"Meaning…" Jack said, voicing everyone's concerns. "That they have the potential to blow Yusei's duel runner to bits…"

"That's not what matters." Yusei said to the others. "He threatened you all and he thinks we're helpless…he's wrong."

The others nodded. Slowly, Yusei examined Stardust Knight and placed it in his card holder. With that, the rest of the group began to help Yusei build his deck for tomorrow afternoon, knowing full well that the duel would be a challenge.

…..

"You agreed?" Alice asked, the blond haired woman asked Leonard as the communications were severed. "To the punk's terms?"

Leonard huffed out smoke from his cigar and looked at his lieutenant with a smirk.

"Alice," Leonard said to the younger woman as his technicians began to hack into the Dueling announcements and prepared to force the schedule for the duel. "You should know me better…I have no intentions on following through with his agreement…"

Alice slowly smirked.

"Oh? What are you planning sir?" Alice asked as she leaned against one of the computer tables.

Leonard slowly placed his cigar into an ash tray.

"Simple," Leonard said and he chuckled lightly. "Tell me, are you ready for Project: Forsworn Knight?"

...

**A/N:**

**Now, I know Yusei may seem to have a somewhat darker personality in this fic, but at this point, I can imagine that any normal person would start to feel exhausted from the number of times they have to save the world. So Yusei no doubt is experiencing some wear and tear.**

**And as much as I'd like to say that it will get easier for him...I'm afraid to say that that would be a lie.  
**

**Next Time: Star Dust Knight vs Forsworn Knight. **


	7. Chapter 6: Forsworn Knight

No civilian in New Domino City knew that Yusei Fudo was going to have a duel today…at least not until it hit the news that an unknown challenger had logged in a request to challenge Yusei Fudo…once the request was known throughout the city, many had reserved seats the day before the duel was going to take place and each bystander was interested in seeing who the opponent would be, since no information about his/her was present. Surely, it would be a very exciting duel.

By now, the stadium was crowded, and eagerly awaiting the contestants to be called out.

Yusei waited patiently on his duel runner, he could hear the crowd outside of the garage where he was getting his deck and duel runner ready at. To the many civilians, they were expecting an exciting duel…not a death match.

As Yusei put on his red riding helmet, zipped up his blue leather jacket, loaded his cards into the card holder and attached his duel disk…he tried to keep his anxiety in check…was it really this hard just to enjoy a peaceful life? Apparently it was…

Suddenly, his duel screen activated, and, to his joy, he saw Akiza.

"Hey, just wanted to wish you luck…" Akiza said, smiling softly.

Yusei smiled back. "I'll be fine."

"Please be…" Akiza said, her face filled with worry. "It's just…you've been different since you defeated Z-one…I want you to be alright."

"I promise." Yusei said. "I'll be fine, and once this is over…perhaps you and I could…uhh…" Yusei paused, thank goodness the lenses of his helmet blocked the oncoming blush on his cheeks. "Perhaps…lunch?"

"Uhh…" Akiza said, blushing lightly. "Sure…I'd like that…kick butt today."

Yusei nodded. "Don't worry…I will."

Soon, the crowd outside began to grow silent, and the sound of the M.C. giving his opening speech to the crowd. As Yusei revved up his Duel Runner's engine, he looked back at the duel screen, nodded at Akiza, and shut it off, getting the duel runner ready for duel mode. When the M.C. called out Yusei's name, the garage door opened, and Yusei sped out onto the track, ready to duel.

…..

Alice sat in the stands amongst the various people who were cheering Yusei on as he drove his Duel Runner across the stadium. While not in her uniform, Alice wore civilian clothing which consisted of blue jeans, a grey denim vest with a red T-shirt underneath, her hair was tied back and over her wrist, was a "Bracelet" that The Forsworn had given to her and her squadmates. What the Bracelet was meant to do…well…she smirked at the thought of all the hell she could do to the man who killed two of her brother in arms and made her and the rest of Hell Fire look like fools.

As the Yusei rode his Duel Runner up to the starting line, the M.C. began to announce the "unknown" duelist.

"Now! Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for Yusei Fudo's opponent! Alice Abernathy!" The M.C. yelled out. But to most of the crowd, they could hear him whisper behind the microphone. "Huh…that name sounds familiar…maybe I've been watching to many horror films…"

Alice smirked as everyone waited for her to appear on the track, but due to no one knowing who she was, all the crowd could do was stare at the opposite end of the track, not knowing the contestant was in the stands. Sitting a few seats away from Alice was a woman of Native American descent, she looked over at Alice, and both woman nodded. Slowly the woman pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number and began to talk into it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium stands; Jack, Akia, Luna, Leo and Crow sat in the crowd, waiting for the duel to start…after a minute, they realized something was wrong, specifically Luna and Akiza. Luna's duel spirits sensed that something was amiss, and that there was a "Dark Discord" close by, which only confused Luna. Akiza sensed something wrong when she felt her head throb lightly, Luna noticed this.

"Akiza?" Luna asked in concern. "You sense it to?"

Akiza looked at the younger girl, and nodded. Akiza looked out at the crowd, something was not right. As she looked out at the impatient crowd…her eyes seemed to zero in on a woman on the opposite side of the stands, who stood up and held up her wrist. Akiza then noticed a man sitting a few rows down from Akiza and the others…who held a cell phone that had a bright green screen…which shifted to a blood red.

That's when it happened; in a split second, the sound of six simultaneous explosions went off throughout the stadium, soon, pitch black smoke soon appeared in the stands, causing everyone to panic. Now, the entire track was covered in smoke, and no one could see anything from the stands.

On the track, Yusei looked up at the stands in shock, seeing what had just happened…he had been tricked by Hell Fire's leader! Yusei quickly sped across the track, trying to get closer to where he knew the others were sitting. However, as he rode through the black smoke, he could just barely catch the glimpse of silhouette of a woman standing in the middle of the track. Yusei's eyes widened when he could fully see the woman…she was NOT a normal civilian.

The woman was in full futuristic, high tech armor. The armor was colored black with blood red markings running across it's body, and had a violet jewel on the chest plate of the armor. Her helmet completely covered her face and had a single V-Shaped visor that glowed a blood red aura.

Suddenly, Yusei saw two violet electrical whips extend from her armor's forearms, and begun to swing the whips around violently, which soon the whips extended and lashed out at Yusei's duel runner.

"Crap!" Yusei yelled as he quickly jumped off of his duelrunner as the whip lashed out and cut his crimson duel runner in half, a clean slice!

Yusei looked up at his attacker, who slowly walked towards him as she dragged her whips on the ground, which caused sparks to kick up into the air.

"Greetings from Hell Fire, Fudo!" The woman said, her voice amplified from a built in microphone in her helmet.

Yusei stared in shock at the woman…how could he have been so blind? He had a feeling Hell Fire wouldn't hold their end of the deal!

But luckily for Yusei, he had already figured they wouldn't hold their end of the deal. All he needed was to get to his duel disk! Yusei quickly got up and lunged at the woman, who swung her whips at Yusei, Yusei ducked down, and lashed out with his left foot, landing a kick on the woman's abdomen, only for the armor to protect the woman from the kick. Yusei then rolled out of the way from another strike, and darted for his duel runner. As Yusei ran for his Duel runner, he heard clanking noises from behind him, Yusei soon realized that the woman was chasing after him…seconds later, he felt the woman grab a hold of him, and throw him to the ground.

Yusei groaned lightly after his back hit the pavement of the track. The woman then lashed out with her whips, which Yusei rolled to the side several times to avoid the whips. As Yusei tried to stand up, the Woman used the armor's superior strength to grab Yusei by the foot, and throw him towards the protective glass of the track that protected the stands.

Yusei panted in exhaustion as he tried to get up. But he saw the woman slowly approach him, the electric whips increasing in voltage. The woman was about to finish Yusei off, until someone yelled.

"YUSEI!" Yusei and the woman looked up to see Akiza had come down to the track, and had just grabbed a card from Yusei's duel disk. "Catch!"

Akiza then threw a single card towards Yusei, which he caught and realized the card was Stardust Knight! Yusei quickly focused on the card, and felt energy radiate from the card as it glowed a silver light. Soon, the light engulfed him. Seconds later, Yusei now stood up, now donned in his Stardust Armor. Despite not using the armor in months, Yusei knew exactly what to do, Yusei quickly unsheathed his sword and held his shield up, ready for the woman to strike him. The woman, seemingly unconvinced that her target was a threat, lashed out with her whips, only for them to strike helplessly against the shield. Yusei then charged forward, deflecting each whip blow with his shield as he quickly approached her. The woman backed up quickly, but it was too late, Yusei was in front of her, blade raised. In one swift strike, Yusei impaled the woman in the chest, piercing her armor effortlessly. The woman cried out as she fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

Yusei slowly stepped forward, his blade soon glowed a bright green aura. He pointed the blade at his dying enemy's chest, soon a beam of light green light hit her chest, healing the bloody wound…but weakening the woman so she couldn't move. Yusei then pointed his blade at the woman's covered faced.

"Where is your leader?" Yusei demanded from behind his helmet.

"Hell you'd like to know!" The woman spat out from behind her helmet.

Yusei felt his frustration rise, but realized the woman would not talk. Slowly, Yusei sheathed his blade, and turned around.

"You not gonna finish the job? You spiked haired punk!" The woman taunted.

"I have no reason to hurt you further." Yusei answered back as he approached Akiza, who was soon joined by Luna.

"Oh…but we do!" The woman yelled back. Suddenly, the sound of helicopter blades could be heard in the distance. Yusei looked up as the smoke began to clear…and he could see ten gunships appear in the sky.

But as the Gunships approached, Yusei soon heard the sound of a dragon's roar…Yusei looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw not one…but THREE…Blue eyes white dragons! One of the most powerful monsters…was here in the stadium…and they were NOT holograms! They were real!

As the citizens fled in terror at seeing the gunships and the real life dragons, Yusei soon noticed someone standing atop one of the Blue eyes' head…Yusei suddenly felt terror course through his body when he recognized a woman with silver blond hair with crimson eyes.

It was Persephone…who grinned down at Yusei with her pearly white teeth, her long canines exposed in a sadistic grin.

"FUDO!" Persephone roared on top of the Blue Eyes white dragon. "Prepare to meet a Goddess!"

Suddenly, the immortal woman jumped off of the Blue Eyes white dragon's head, and was soon covered in black and violet flames that erupted around the woman…seconds later, Persephone's appearance changed drastically…revealing a giant thirty foot Dragoness with dark scales and red markings across her body. She had six silver horns and a scythe blade on the end of her tail. Her wing membranes were blood red. Her eyes were still crimson, and glared at Yusei as he stood in front of Akiza and Luna, hold his shield up and his sword extended.

As Leo, Jack and Crow arrived to see the chaos as the civilians evacuated the stadium, outside the sound of explosions could be heard as the gunships blasted away at Security helicopters in the distance that were approaching to stop the chaos.

Persephone, in her dragoness form roared, creating a strong shockwave which tore apart much of the stadium and shattered glass and caused the signers, but Yusei, to stumble back. Yusei remained firm as he prepared for Persephone to attack him. Soon, the blue eyes white dragons landed beside Persephone, and snapped their teeth at their opponent. Persephone grinned and then held up her right paw, and snapped her index talon…ordering the dragons to attack Yusei.

The three legendary dragons charged forward towards The knight, Yusei's blade suddenly engulfed itself into silver white cosmic flames, and Yusei lunged forward to attack the dragons and protect his friends.

…..

**Seattle, Washington**

Half way across the world, a red haired girl, paralyzed from the waist down, sat in her wheelchair while she sat in front of her PC in her apartment. The woman was eighteen years old and was a university student and a bright girl for her age.

As she looked through news reports, she took several sips from her coffee cup as she continued to stroll through the online news feeds…until she caught something from the Japanese news network…at New Domino city?

The woman looked into the newsfeed and caught live footage of three Blue Eyes White dragons battling a man wearing armor that resembled Stardust dragon. The woman's eyes widened when she saw a familiar black dragoness. As soon as she saw the dragoness, the woman reached for her private phone, and dialed a number…

The Forsworn had finally made their move…

…

**A/N: Next Time: What's left of your life**

**Short chapter, but trust me, things will start picking up. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 7: The journey begins

**Chapter 7: The Journey begins. **

**A/N: I would like to thank Count morningstar for the help on this chapter. Thanks dude :)**

**...**

**Thirty years ago:**

Yugi Muto, and his spiritual partner Yami Yugi, the famous King of Games himself, had dueled countless opponents before. Ranging from rookies, to experts, to masters, to grand champions, to the creator of Duel Monster's himself and to people who sought to destroy the world.

Most likely, this woman he was dueling fell under the latter category.

Yami Yugi slowly looked up from his five cards in his hands, and over at the woman across the dueling field which they were standing on top of the roof of a tall building in Domino City, a few weeks after the defeat of Dartz. His opponent was a woman in a black dress, with long silver blond hair. Her eyes glowed a blood crimson aura and resembled the eyes of a dragon's.

Slowly, Yugi's spectral form appeared next to Yami Yugi.

_"Who is this woman?"_ Yugi asked his spiritual friend.

Yami was silent, examining his cards carefully.

_"Whoever she is Yugi," _Yami said. _"She intends to play for keeps."_

**(Life Points: Yugi Muto 1500, Unknown Duelist: 4000)**

Currently, neither duelist had any cards on the field. The woman had a smug look on her face. Up above the building, a storm was gathering. A news helicopter was hovering up above the rooftop, recording the duel. Unlike most duels Yami had been in…he knew he wasn't in a shadow game…but the attacks and effects of each of their cards were real.

"Are you going to play your next card Mr. Muto?" The woman asked as she smugly smirked at the king of games.

Yugi ignored the taunts of his opponents, and proceeded to draw his next card. Yugi looked up and quickly placed his next card on his duel disk.

"I summon Alpha! The Magnet Warrior in Defense Mode!" Yugi called out, summoning a robotic warrior with a magnet like head.

_(Alpha The Magnet Warrior: Attack: 1400, Defense: **1700**)_

"With that," Yugi announced. "I end my turn."

The woman scoffed at the this and proceeded to clap her hands mockingly.

"Oh my, an over grown magnet, I'm so scared!" The woman laughed as she drew her next card. "For my turn I play Card destruction!" The woman said as she placed the spell card in the spell/trap holder on her duel disk. "This forces us to discard all of our cards and draw new ones!"

Yami reluctantly nodded as he put his cards in the graveyard and proceeded to draw new ones.

"Next! I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" The woman called out.

Soon a monster in violet armor and a cape appeared in front of its summoner.

_(Archfiend Soldier: **Attack: 1900**, Defense:1500)_

"And with that," The woman said. "I end my turn…"

_"Why didn't she attack?" _Yugi asked his spiritual partner. _"Her Archfiend Soldier has more attack points than Alpha…"_

_'She's planning something,' _Yami responded, _'We must approach this next turn with caution. Hopefully we will not need to use _that_ card.'_

Yugi nodded and continued to observe the duel. Yami quickly drew his next card, and after a few seconds of strategizing, began his next course of action.

"I start my turn off by activating Polymerization to fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with Berphomet to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Yami said, suddenly both Gazelle and Berphoment appeared above Yami, and soon merged to form a two headed winged beast, one head had a single blade like horn on it's forehead while the other had ram like horns.

Chimera then landed in front of it's summoner, growling at the enemy duelist.

_(Chimera The flying Mythical Beast: **Attack: 2100, **Defense: 1800)_

"Next! Summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Yami said, summoning a magician monster that resembled the Dark Magician girl.

_(Magician's Valkyria: **Attack: 1600, **Defense: 1800) _

"Chimera! Attack her Archfiend soldier!" Yami ordered his fusion monster. The flying beast rushed forward and in one swift strike of it's claws, destroyed the Archfiend soldier.

(Mysterious duelist: Life Points: 4000- 3800)

"Magician's Valkyria! Attack her directly!" Yami ordered, the magician nodded and flew forward, holding up her mage's staff, and releasing several spheres of light that lfew at the woman, and blew up in front of her.

The woman merely dusted off invisible dust on her shoulder as her life points dropped. The woman merely smirked.

(Mysterious Duelist: 3800-2200)

"You've made a terrible decision, Yugi Muto…" The woman said as she grinned. She looked up at the King of Games. "Because now, I activate my trap card!"

The woman suddenly lifted up her face down trap that she had placed face down earlier in the duel.

"I activate the trap card, Arbiter's Call!" The woman yelled happily. "This card allows me to add one Dark Paladin of The Arbiter into my hand, and to special summon two level six or higher monsters in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, two monsters appeared in front of the woman, one of which being Summoned Skull and Tri-Horned Dragon. Yami clinched his teeth…remembering how those two monsters caused him grief several turns back…but now they're back on the field…and it was obvious they were going to be used to summon the "Dark Paladin of the Arbiter" that this woman mentioned. Slowly, Yami placed a card face down, and ended his turn.

The woman smirked.

"Now! I summon The Dark Paladin of The Arbiter in attack mode!" The woman yelled, sacrificing her two monsters on the field to summon a woman in black armor, like the duelist, the woman had silver blond hair and wielded a long pale sword and a black shield.

_(Dark Paladin of The Arbiter: **Attack: 4000, **Defense: 4000) _

Suddenly, Yami's Millennium Puzzle began to glow a bright gold aura. Yami looked down at his ancient artifact…something wasn't right…that monster…there was something about it that even an ancient artifact like the Millennium Puzzle…Feared?

"Since I summoned The Dark Paladin of The Arbiter by sacrificing two level six or higher monsters," The woman began, a smirk on her lips. "I can now attack you directly!"

Yami's eyes widened.

_'This isn't good!' _Yami thought. Suddenly, the Dark Paladin rushed forward in a flash of violet. Yami quickly reached for his face down card. "I activate Spell Binding Circle!"

Suddenly, the trap card revealed itself, and stopped the powerful monster's attack, and sent the paladin back to her summoner's side of the field. The woman smirked, amused.

"I end my turn…" The woman said smugly.

Yami quickly drew his next card, he knew that if he didn't draw the card he needed…both he and Yugi would lose the duel…and maybe more. As Yami looked at the card, he smiled and looked up at the woman.

"I start my next turn by playing the spell card, Monster Reborn!" Yami announced. "With this card, I am able to summon any monster from either of our graveyards, and I choose a certain monster that you made me discard into my graveyard."

The woman's eyes hardened. "Oh…not THAT monster!" The woman said, in a manner similar to Pegasus' fake tone of fear.

"Yes!" Yami said. "I summon the legendary Egyptian God Card! THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

Suddenly, a card appeared from Yami's graveyard slot of his duel disk, he picked it up, revealing the most powerful of the three Egyptian God cards. Yami quickly played the card on a monster slot on his duel disk, and began to recite the Egyptian chant written on the card.

_"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

Suddenly, a pillar of golden light appeared before Yami, all across Domino City, the pillar of light could be seen across the dark stormy sky. Soon, the light died down, revealing a tall dragon in golden armor. The dragon released a roar which echoed across the city.

_(Winged Dragon of Ra: Attack: 0, Defense: 0)_

The woman clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Oh I'm so scared!" The woman taunted. "Such a beautiful light show…but that dragon couldn't even dent my Dark Paladin!"

"You underestimate the power of my Egyptian God!" Yami said. "I activate it's ability, by sacrificing one thousand of my life points, I am able to destroy one card on the field! I choose your Dark Paladin!"

Suddenly, the Winged Dragon of Ra unleashed a shockwave of heat, which struck the Dark Paladin, and wiped the powerful monster off of the field. The woman smirked, unbeknownst to Yami, the woman's eyes flashed crimson.

_"Got it…" _The woman thought smugly. _"Now all three Egyptian Gods are mine for the future…"_

Yami quickly continued his turn.

"Now!" Yami continued. "I sacrifice my Chimera and Valkyria to summon The Dark Magician!"

In a sphere of shadows, Yugi and Yami's ace card monster appeared. The armored magician stood before his summoner with his staff held in his left arm.

_(Dark Magician: **Attack: 2500, **Defense: 2000) _

"Dark Magician! Finish this! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami yelled. The Dark Magician held up his mage's staff, and released a blast of shadow magic at the enemy duelist.

But before the attack could hit the opponent…the woman smirked, and suddenly a pillar of crimson energy appeared before the duelist…

_(Mysterious Duelist: 2200-0)_

All of the duel monsters on the field soon vanished…but the mysterious woman vanished after the pillar vanished as well. Yami looked around the former duel arena…and only saw nothing. Yami then switched with Yugi, giving Yugi control of his body again. As Yugi looked around at the former improvised arena…he looked up into the sky…seeing the clouds begin to recede, revealing the blue sky…Yugi sensed that despite his and the Pharaoh's victory…that he felt like it was only the beginning of something worse.

…

**(30 years later: Present Day)**

Yusei sped across the stands, using the enhanced speed and agility his Stardust armor gave him. As he sped across the stands, blue and white flames flew at him and destroyed sections of the stands where Yusei once stood. Yusei then leapt up, and landed the Race track of the dueling arena. Yusei looked up to see the three Blue eyes white dragons flying at him, breathing white and blue flames.

Yusei held up his shield, the shield protecting him from the flames, but staggering him back briefly.

Perched atop one of the comm towers, Persephone, in her Dragoness form, looked down at the battle in the now partly devastated arena. The Dragon-Goddess looked on amused as the current incarnation of one of her enemies struggled to battle three of the most powerful dragons in this reality…she found it pathetic, he was a far cry away from his past incarnation.

As the battle raged on; Akiza, Jack, Crow and the twins took cover in one of the garages, watching the battle that raged on. As much as the five wanted to help their friend…they knew that they would only get in his way, resulting in the five to watch helplessly as their friend battled the three blue eyes white Dragons.

As Yusei deflected another blast of flames from the dragons, Yusei quickly shifted to the offensive, twirling his sword once. Yusei lunged forward, and jumped up into the air at one of the Blue eyes White Dragons. As the dragon blew out flames at the armored Signer, Yusei held up both his sword and shield, and the flames clashed against the shield and blade. Yusei yelled and quickly sent a surge of energy into his weapons, and deflected the blast right back at the Dragon, destroying it instantly.

Yusei then leapt up onto it's falling corpse as the dragon distintegrated, and then leapt to another Blue eyes and slammed his shield into it's chest, sending himself and the dragon falling to the ground. Leaping off of the Dragon as it stood up, the other Blue eyes white dragon lunged at Yusei, lashing out with it's claws viciously, along with it's surviving brethren.

In a split second, Yusei lifted up his shield and sword up and the claws clashed against his weapons, and using the immense strength that the armor blessed him, Yusei was able to hold the two dragons' strength at bay. Gritting his teeth against the strength of the dragon, Yusei roared and in flash of silver light, Yusei vanished and appeared as a flash of silver light, bouncing off of the walls of the stadium and flying at the two dragons. For a matter of ten seconds, the flash of silver light struck the two dragons continuously, landing powerful strikes from Yusei's sword on the two dragons.

Seconds later, the two dragons vanished in a flash of light, when the light vanished, only dust remained of the once powerful dragons. Yusei stood up, twirling his blade once as he turned to the Dragon-Goddess watching him. Slowly, Yusei pointed his blade at the Dragoness. The Dragoness roared and flew down at Yusei in a flash of crimson light, seconds later, Persephone was in her human form, wearing the same armor as her card The Dark Paladin of The Arbiter. The woman yelled as she lashed out with her pale blade, nearly scratching Yusei's shield as Yusie jumped back.

Persephone roared again, unleashing a flurry of furious strikes from her blade, Yusei just barely deflecting each strike. Yusei occasionally attempted to parry her strikes and lash out with his blade, but Persephone was better sword master, and each strike from Yusei proved to be futile.

Eventually, Persephone noticed her opponent begin to tire, and then dodged a slash from Yusei's blade, and grabbed the teen by his throat and slammed the teen into the cement ground. Yusei's armor protected him from the impact, but Yusei soon felt Persephone start to slam him into the ground continuously with in human strength…eventually the armor shattered, and in a flash of light, the armor, sword and shield vanished…leaving Yusei unprotected.

Yusei gasped for air as he felt his vision start to blur. He saw Persephone's sadistic grin as she held up her blade at Yusei's chest, and prepared to impale him.

But before the Dragon-Goddess could impale her foe, gun fire could be heard. Bullets flew at Persephone, but only went through her as if she was made of pure air, leaving her completely unharmed. Persephone looked to see Akiza rushing at her with a pistol, from the mercenary who had fled.

Persephone laughed at the girl's futile effort. Suddenly, Persephone vanished, and reappeared in the air in her dragoness form.

Akiza kneeled next to Yusei and helped him stand by supporting him by his shoulder. Luna rushed out of the garage, despite the protests of her brother, Crow and Jack.

Suddenly, a crimson sphere appeared in front of Persephone, and soon began to grow larger…suddenly, it flew at Yusei and Akiza…

The last thing Yusei saw before blacking out, was the sphere fly at him and Akiza.

…

The sphere had the effect of a large explosion, which wiped out the entire stadium and the surrounding area. The shockwave could be felt across both Domino cities. The Security and mercenary airships became unstable, and made an emergency landing, with the mercenaries escaping from the authorities.

Ten minutes after the explosion…the flames subsided from the now obliterated stadium. Rescue crews went into the remains to find any survivors. Although they did not find any dead…there was no sight of Team 5D's and the twins. After twenty four hours of searching, Sector Security officially listed the six as dead, even if there was no signs of their bodies…but the explosion could've incinerated them instantly.

Word was sent to the twin's and Miss Izinski's parents respectively…to say that the families were devastated would've been an understatement. Upon Hell Fire announcing responsibility for the attack, Akiza's father immediately requested for the arrest of anyone affiliated with the group of Mercenaries, and vowed, with all of his power, to avenge the death of his daughter and her friends.

….but little did the world know, that the six signers did not parish.

A split second before the explosion occurred, Yusei's signer mark glowed, and in a split second, a silver light appeared around Yusei and Akiza, and flew at Luna, then to Leo, Crow and Jack and flew into the air…when the explosion occurred, Persephone looked into the air, and soon saw the shape of Stardust dragon fly into the air…and suddenly split into six glowing spheres of light, three spheres flew off to the west, two to the east, and one to the south.

Persephone released an ear piercing roar, angered that her prey had escaped her. She vanished into black flames…

Sensing his master's turmoil, Stardust summoned himself to protect his master, his love and friends by using his aura to protect the six…but knowing that they would not be safe in New domino City, he separated his master and friends to different parts of the world.

From what Stardust knew, he sent his master, his love and the little girl to the place the humans call "Europe". He sent his master's slightly arrogant foster brother to Australia and finally his master's other brother and the young boy to the Americas…with the signers separated, Stardust hoped his master and his friends would survive while evading The Crimson Dragon's mistress' enemy, Persephone; The Dragon-Goddess of the Underworld.

Now…all Stardust could do, was return to the spirit world…and await his call.

_Master…I leave the rest to you…_


End file.
